Adalric Erkenbrand
'Adalric Erkenbrand '''is a character written and played by Myles. Adalric is man of Arandar wildmen linage who travels through the forests of Northern Kandarin as a hunter and wanderer. On his birth, his Mother, whom was a Lore-Master of the Dalurinlings, foretold that he was to be the King that was Promised, Angdurinn's Heir. Who would either lead the Vale to a new Age or die, and with him the hopes of the Dalurinlings. Appearance Adalric is a rather large and well built man. Having been born into the extremely rural region of the Vale, he spent most of his life working on different farms and hunting in the woods. Built strong from working under the Kandarin sun during the summer and surviving the winter storms, Adalric is quite resistant and holds a natural large stamina. His hair is a dirty blonde color with a mix of blonde and brown. His eyes are a mix of brown and hazel usually a hue of green. He has a scar along his right wrist where he nearly lost his hand during a farm accident when he was younger. In doing so, he is known to have sharp pains rise up through it. Personality Adalric is a rather calm and quiet person overall. Having spent most of his life out in the wild alone, he had grown used to that lifestyle. He is not afraid to strike someone up in casual conversation though. He is respectful to nearly all he meets and speaks with a certain calmness in his tone. He fears the legacy his Mother said he was to live up to. Fearing that she was actually true, becoming like King Hurin who saw the ruin of the Vale and not believing that he could become that leader. He left in imposed exile away from the Vale to travel the lands of Kandarin and beyond. Skills and Abilities Melee Swordsmanship Adalric served as a Man-At-Arms in Clan Ironfoot forces during one of the many Fremennik raids into northern regions of the Vale. Having learned how to fight with a one-handed Nordic style sword instead of the long blades of the South. Allowing him to use an off-handed weapon or a shield. Duel Wielding The main form of combat that Adalric uses, he often carries a sword or long dagger in his main hand with a one-handed axe in the other. Able to tear through any would be bandits with ease and easily hidden when he travels into Cities. Range Archery Adalric had spent more time with a bow in his hands than with a melee weapon. It was archery that protected the Vale for decades during the Third Age and it is archery that brings meat to the table. Adalric is a highly skilled archer for one of Man descent. Not as skilled as an Elf with it, but all peoples of the Vale are raised with one in hand. Thrown A part of the Dalurinling life, Adalric is quite skilled in throwing smaller axes and daggers to stop an enemy or animal dead in it's tracks. Stealth and Wayfarer Born to a life of woods and large untouched wilderness, Adalric was raised to be at ease in the woods. The Valemen made their name on being able to blend into the woods and attack without mercy before disappearing again. It is the way of life for the Valemen and Adalric is no different from this. Able to simply disappear into the greens and browns of the northern woods to only reappear some distance later. Alongside being skilled in stealth, Adalric knows how to survive only off the land. Knowing the difference between plants you can eat and not, which herbs can heal a wound, the direction north or south simply from the bark off of trees. He is most at home there. History Birth and Early Life Adalric was born to Helen Erkenbrand in the Castle of Hurinburg. He was a bastard in all traditional purpose of the name. Helen was always ''special but held a respected place along the ranks of the Lore-Masters. Helen claimed that the spirit of Angdurinn came to her in the middle of the night to lay with her, bearing Adalric as his true born heir. Naturally, the Lore-Masters removed her from the Hurinburg. The Grand Lore-Master took piety on her, knowing that the woman was simply out of her mind, he did not banish her from the order. Instead moving Helen to duty in the Tomb of Kings in the City of Andurborg where the other Lore-Masters would assist in raising young Adalric in a more normal city setting. Though the other Lore-Masters tried hard to 'fix' Helen, the woman spoke much to Adalric when he became a young boy about how he was made. A part of Adalric want to believe his Mother, that what she did say was true, and perhaps a small bit of him started to believe what she said. But the larger part of him understood that his Mother might have simply of snapped long ago. While most of their needs were taken care of by the charity of the Order, Adalric went to work at a young age for a small farm outside of the City. The owner of the farm, a older man by the name of Alfred, took Adalric under his wing. Becoming the true father figure that Adalric lacked in his life. Alfred was a veteran of the wars in Kandarin, having fought for one King and another before coming back home. He had no children or wife of his own so the scarred Helen and the young Adalric became the closest thing he had to a Family. Alfred was the one that taught Adalric how to fight like a true Valemen. From how to use a bow to how to handle a sword, alongside working on the farm, Alfred taught Adalric how to survive in the woods that line the Vale. While Alfred never believed in what Helen said of her son, he did teach Adalric that a leader can be formed out of anyone. It is trying times that truly form heroes, no amount of the right blood or the wrong blood can make one. Through the years, Helen never changed her story. Truly believing the man she met the night they made Adalric was a physical form of Angdurinn, Adalric was torn between wishing to believe her mother and pitying her. Whatever happened that night must of scarred her deeply. Coming of Age When Adalric turned to the age of 18, he left Helen in the protecting arms of Alfred before heading out into the world alone. Something that he decided he had to do, even though both Alfred and Helen thought it was a good idea. Helen thinking Adalric could learn of the different realms of Man before coming back to the Vale to become it's rightful King, while Alfred simply thought he needed to get away from the Vale and Helen. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Commoners Category:Kandarin